Blue
by silentpokefreak01
Summary: "You call yourself a Vocaloid, and you don't even have blue eyes!" Partner story to Yellow. LenxNeru, some one-sided MikuxLen. Oneshot.


Blue

X: "You call yourself a Vocaloid, and you don't even have blue eyes!"

~  
>I frowned.<p>

Blue eyes?

Not this retarded speech again.

"I'm Megpoid. I'm not a Vocaloid." the green haired girl replied calmly, returning to her experiments.

"But even Gakupo, Gackpoid, has blue eyes!" she insisted.

"Whatever." she said, rolling her brightly colored eyes.

"I think you should go, because when sulfuric acid mixtures are heated, they could spontaneously explode." Gumi replied, placing her bright red goggles over her lime green eyes.  
>Miku briskly walked away pouting. Her mood instantly changed as she passed me.<p>

"Hi, Len!" she said to me, fluttering her teal eyelashes.

"Hey." was all I replied. I couldn't believe Miku could be so mean - when Rin and I had first come here, she was all smiles, rainbows and giggles. She skipped away, and an unlucky Neru was in her way.

Neru.

The most tsundere person you'd ever meet, and I had a crush on her. A rare smile stopped my heart, and her voice made it sing. Blonde hair that glowed in sunlight, and powerful amber eyes that could stop a lion in it's tracks.

"Wow, Neru, I like your yellow eyes." Miku spat out sarcastically. Neru rolled them, but didn't say anything.

"Screw off, Miku." Neru said sharply. I smirked. It took guts to say that to the queen.

"Do you know why no one likes you, Neru?" she asked her, slightly thrown off by Neru's sharp remark.

"It's because your eyes are yellow."

Oh god.

"If you haven't noticed, everyone has blue eyes, except you." she said in a bratty tone. Neru didn't say anything. Her hands were hidden behind her back, surely tapping away at her yellow phone.

"Even Gakupo and Luka have blue eyes! Rin and Len!"

I laughed.

Silly, silly Miku.

I didn't have blue eyes anymore than Neru did.

"That's why none of us like you, Neru. You're eyes are yellow. You're different."

Whoa. Little Miss "I'm-The-Nicest-Person-You'll-Ever-Meet" just told Neru that no one liked her. Eesh.

"Len will never love you, either. Because he likes me." she brags.

Poor misguided Miku.

How would she know who I liked? I didn't even tell Rin. Unless Rin read my diary, and then told Miku. But there are two problems with that theory: 1) It would say I liked Neru, and 2) I don't have a diary. At least, I don't think so.

Neru spastically bolted up the stairs. What she was going to do, I needed to know. I had to make up an excuse before she did something she would regret - or change those gorgeous golden eyes. Plus, it might finally be an excuse to make a move on her.

"Len! Sensei says we need to go to the studio later today for a new recording, so we need some folders!" Rin told me jubilantly, before skipping away.

Yes, a decent excuse!

"Who is going?" I ask, following her.

"Everyone except Neru and Gumi." I frowned. That sounded like something Miku would be responsible for.

"Oh. Okay then." I say, a bit disappointed. I walked to Neru's room, quickly opening the door.

"Hey, Neru, do you have any folders?" I asked quickly. She was madly typing away on her laptop.

"H-here." she said, handing me a clear yellow folder. Her face was hidden, but from the reflection on her screen a red blush tinted her cheeks. I smiled at her gratefully. I didn't leave yet, though, instead I studied the page that she was rapidly scrolling through.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

"Eye Color Correction." she admitted sheepishly, turning away from me. I frowned a bit.

"Why? Your eyes are perfect." I told her, tilting her chin up to face me. I inspected her eyes. I was feeling insanely brave right now. A blush covered my cheeks as well.

"Why do you need them corrected?" I asked her. She turned away from me shamefully.

'I swear to God, Neru, if you changed your eyes I'd probably die.' That was what I wanted to say, but I wasn't feeling THAT brave.

"B-because I'm different." she told me, covering her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, gently pulling her hands out of her eyes. I could feel it outlines of scars on her wrists. What was she doing to herself?

"My eyes... My eyes are different..." she whimpered. Oh God, Miku broke Neru.

"How? How are your eyes different?" I asked, pushing my face closer to hers. Hehe, this was going to be fun.

"Like I said before, your eyes are completely perfect."

"They're not blue." Sigh.

"What?" I pretended like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"My eyes aren't blue. That's why no one likes me." she told me, tears flooding her eyes. Oh Neru, my dear sweet Neru. What is the color of the sun? What is the color of inspiration and happiness? Actually, now that I thought about it, it was rather ironic. The most tsundere person I knew and her color scheme was a glorious yellow. And gray. But gray made sense.

"How do the color of your eyes determine whether we like you or not?" I asked, brushing salty tears out of her eyes. This might actually go my way!

I could see that she hated showing weakness to me, but she couldn't help it, and she was so cute when she was vulnerable.

Oh, geez, I'm such a creeper today.

"Miku said that you guys don't like me because my eyes aren't blue. Because I'm different." I smiled a bit. Neru was gullible sometimes, but that's what made her so...so... Neru.

"You believed Miku?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Silly, silly Neru.

Wasn't Miku the person who told your manager that you slept with his son?

The person who locked you in the basement for 2 days with nothing but your cellphone, half a glass of water, 3 crackers and a 2 inch block of cheese?

The person who sabotaged your perfect recording of Love is War to make you sound like a stoned chipmunk?

"She told me that nobody liked me because my eyes were a different color." I sighed.

"Well, if we don't like you because you're eyes are a different color, how come we don't despise Miku for having insanely colored teal hair?" I smirked. She smiled, but didn't say anything. I was on a roll today.

"Either way, I love your eyes BECAUSE they're different." I said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. It was silky and smooth. I don't know how she could have kept it so beautiful when it was so long - I could barely keep mine under control.

"And plus, my eyes aren't even blue." I laughed. She looked at me funny. I smiled. Yay, I was going to spill my guts to Neru.

"What do you mean?" Neru asked, inspecting my eyes closer. I quickly took the colored contacts out of my eyes. What was wrong with me today?

"Contacts?" she asked. I handed them to her.

"See?" she seemed almost mesmerized. Hm. Interesting.

"You're eyes are the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen, Len." she said to me, moving hair out of my eyes. Her touch was so gentle that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Before I came here, Luka was showing us around. She told me that Miku despised anyone without blue eyes, and she wanted to save me from the heck. So before we came the next day, I put in some solid blue contacts. She was all smiles and giggles to us. I didn't think much of it, until I saw her get on Meiko's case a couple of years ago." I smiled. Spilling my guts to her wasn't so bad.

"And that's why I like you Neru." I said bravely.

Was I really going to go that far?

"You knew that we all had blue eyes, but you didn't try to change yourself."

Hm. I was.

"You didn't care if you stood out. And that's why I'm not wearing colored contacts anymore."

She didn't say anything. But that really didn't matter - I bravely pushed my lips onto hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. It lasted for a minute or two - a minute or two of heaven. When we broke apart, we stared at each other for awhile, trying to catch our breath.

"And Miku said you'd never like me." She smirked, pecking me on the lips again. I smiled stupidly.

"Let's go show Miku our eyes" I told her, standing up.

She was mine.

"Let's prove something to her."

She was mine, and no one was taking her away from me.

"Yellow eyes are more beautiful than blue."


End file.
